Tales of a Rodeo Clown & a future Spinster
by SweetSwizzle614
Summary: For those of us that hoped for more LaBeouf and Mattie, but were bummed when they had no further contact. My own little story of what could have been. Set 1 year after the events of the novel/movie.
1. Hello Stranger

I have been wanting to write a True Grit fanfic for a while now. There isn't enough of them. i read the book and love both movie versions. I chose Mr. LaBeouf's name in honor of the author of True Grit, Charles Portis. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**1874**

It had been one whole year since I traveled from my home in Yell County to Fort Smith to avenge my father's death. One year since I met Rooster Cogburn and the Texas Ranger LaBeouf and went on the greatest adventure of my short life. I wrote to Mr. LaBeouf and Rooster weekly. I had received one letter from Rooster telling me of his latest arrest of the Clevenger Gang he pursued into the Choctaw Nation. That was almost 6 months ago and no word since.

The Texas Ranger on the other hand has become quite the penpal. We get letters every few weeks telling us of his company and their many adventures. Why, last week we got a letter saying he may come for a visit some time soon. Mother has prepared our spare room just in case. LaBeouf has continually asked me to call him by his Christian name, but I cannot seem to do it. Charles just doesn't have the same ring to it as LaBeouf.

"Mattie!" She heard her brother Little Frank call out her name. She heard a horse approaching, so she got up from the writing desk to see what all the fuss was about. "Mattie!" he yelled again. "I'm on my way, Little Frank. My goodness. Stop your screeching." As she step out the door, she saw it was the Post Master bringing them a package and a letter. "Good morning, Mr. Healey and how are you this fine morning?" Mattie said with a smile. As always, he looked at her stump of an arm. She didn't get angry any longer. She'd just become used to the stares and whispers by now. She bid him farewell and turned toward the front door. Little Frank wanted to read the letter this time, but it was not address to _The Ross Family _like it usually was. It was addressed to _Miss Mattie Ross_ as was the package. "Sorry, Little Frank. Not this time. This letter is addressed to me only. Next time a letter is addressed to the family, you can read it." He kicked the doorway in disappointment but got over it within minutes.

Mattie took the package and letter into her room and closed the door. She opened the letter first. It read:

_Dear Mattie:_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I unfortunately am not. I was out scouting and my horse was spooked by your worst enemy, a rattler. I was thrown, but not bitten. My beloved horse was not so lucky. She died within hours. They would not "waste" antivenom on a horse._

_My arm is broken as is my heart, so I will be taking some long awaited time off from the Rangers. I hope you do not mind my coming to stay at your family's farm during my recovery. I have sent a package of goodies and a Texas Ranger star for Little Frank. Please be sure he gets it. He wrote in his last letter that he wished he had one. All my best to you and the rest of the Ross family. See you soon._

_Yours,_

_Charles P. LaBeouf_

Mattie felt the heat in her cheeks and knew she was blushing. "_Yours_." He had never ended his letters like that. Mattie shook her thoughts from her head, then took the package downstairs to the kitchen and opened it carefully. There was a jar of Strawberry Preserves and 2 jars of pickles for momma, the Texas Ranger Star with "Little Frank" scrolled acrossed it, a silk handkerchief with Victoria's initials, and a photo of LaBeouf with his dearly departed horse for Mattie. She turned the photo over and saw he had written on the back, "I hope you enjoy this photo of me and my beloved horse, Chase. I never named a horse before I met you. Love, Charles."

Her face was hot now. He won't feel this way after seeing me with one arm. "That Rodeo Clown thinks he can write the word "_love" _and I'm gonna turn into a hair brained idiot? I don't think so." she thought to herself and then smiled as she looked at the photograph again. He was quite handsome, but he had at least 12 years on her. What a fool. She heard the screen door close and turned to see who came in. It was momma with Victoria. "Ah, back from Mrs. Walkers, I see. Look what Mr. LaBeouf sent us." Mattie showed her momma the preserves and pickles and the beautiful handkerchief for Victoria. Momma put it up for when Victoria was a little older.

She told her of the letter and that Mr. LaBeouf was coming soon. Little Frank came in to wash up for supper and Mattie gave him his star. "Oh, wow! The guys at school are gonna be so jealous when I bring this in!" Momma told him that he really should keep it home and he looked to Mattie to confirm. She shook her head in agreement with her mother much to Little Frank's disappointment.

They began setting the table when the sound of a carriage pulling up to the house got their attention. Momma excused herself while she checked who had just arrived. Mattie began laddling the venison stew into the 4 bowls on the table. "Got room for one more?" She dropped the laddle as she heard a voice she'd not heard in a long time. She looked up and met his piercing blue eyes. "Hello, stranger." Mattie walked up to her dear friend, LaBeouf, and put her hand on her hip. "Hello yourself. How was the journey to Yell County? How are you feeling, Mr. LaBeouf?" He smirked at her and said he really wished she'd stop with the Mr. LaBeouf crap and just call him Charles. Mattie just shook her head and replied, "No sir. I know nothing of Charles, but LaBeouf is a dear, dear friend of mine." He stepped closer and Mattie blushed.

"Mattie, dear. Set a place setting for Charles." "Oh no, not momma too", she thought to herself while grabbing Papa's old bowl and filling it with stew. They sat and said the blessing and began to ear. "My goodness, Mrs. Ross. You sure outdone yourself with this stew. Best I ever tasted, ma'am." Momma smiled, "Well that is very kind of you to say. but I didn't make the stew, my Mattie did. He smiled and continued to enjoy the meal.

Momma and Mattie were cleaning up while LaBeouf had Little Frank and Victoria's attention telling stories in the parlor. Mattie couldn't help the smile plastered on her face and her mother noticed. "You like him." Mattie stopped smiling and looked at her mother, "Of course. He is a good friend." She kept her cool and her mother just smiled and continued to dry the dishes.

Afterward, Momma excused herself and put the children to bed. Mattie joined LaBeouf out on the porch and filled his pipe for him since his arm was in a sling. He watched in amazement how she could do it with such ease with only one arm herself. "You make it look so easy, Miss Mattie. You would never know that you only had," he stopped talking before he said the rest of his sentence. Mattie looked up at him, "Mr. LaBeouf, I am not sensitive to my disability any longer so there is no need to watch your words when it comes to my arm being gone. Although, I am impressed that you had the thought to do so." He took his hat off, placed it on the rocker, and, as he was oft to do, attempted to comb down his unruly cowlick with his hand. Mattie giggled. "I do not know why you bother trying to tame it, Mr. LaBeouf. It's like it has a mind of its own." She noticed his smile. He has a sweet little dimple pop up when he did and made him look almost endearing.

"So, you are all finished your schooling now. Do you have any plans?" Mattie sat in thought for a while, "Well, I do love accounting. I was thinking of maybe working at the bank or something like that. On the other hand, I also have loved teaching Victoria and Little Frank so possibly teaching. Until I figure it out, I help around the farm and on the weekends, I work the register at the general store. That's becoming a nuisance because the men that come in there seem to think me desperately seeking a husband and make marriage proposals almost daily. Do I look like a girl who wants a husband?" Mr. LaBeouf opened his mouth and then closed it as if lost for words.

He looked around the farm and took a few puffs from his pipe. Mattie looked at him and noticed his demeanor had changed. "Oh, not you too?" He looked up at her with sad eyes. "I was not going to propose marriage, Miss Mattie. Just a," he mumbled the last word. Mattie knitted her brows together in confusion, "What was that last word?" Mr. LaBeouf sighed, then he stared into her eyes and said, "Courtship." Mattie looked at him, but couldn't find words. She had enjoyed their friendship. Did she find him attractive? Yes. Had she thought about this becoming a possibility? No. She knew he had joked about stealing a kiss when they had first met, but for him to be interested in a one armed, no nonsense, independent woman like herself? She didn't know what to say.

"Mr. LaBeouf, are you saying that you would like to date me? Me? You remember how difficult I can be, right? Are you still concussed?" He looked at her with no humor behind his eyes. He looked so serious and it scared her. He stood up and walked over to the railing on the front porch, puffing on his pipe one last time, then tapping it out. He continued to face away from her without saying one word. Mattie stood up and walked over to him. She felt like butterflies were in her tummy. She didn't know what came over her, but she had the sudden urge to kiss Mr. LaBeouf. She touched his arm gently to get his attention. When he turned his head to meet her eyes, his were glistening. She reached up and touched his face, "Mr. LaBeouf, you are my dearest friend." She leaned up towards him and it finally registered in his brain that she wished to kiss him. He smiled, then leaned down to meet her lips for the first time.

She could feel the butterflies subside and a new feeling arise. She felt heat pooling between her legs. It was an unknown feeling, but she'd heard the girls at school describe it before. DESIRE. Mattie continued exploring Mr. LaBeouf's mouth and as he pulled her closer, she felt his _growing desire_ on her leg causing her to break the kiss. "Do you know how long I have wanted to do that, Mattie?" LaBeouf said with a smile. Mattie gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Since you watched me sleeping a year ago; fever and all." They laughed and he pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "So, does that mean you accept my offer of courtship, Miss Mattie?" he said as he continued to hold her close as if afraid she'd run away. "Yes, Mr. LaBeouf. I accept."

Well there is Chapter 1 ~ Let me know what you think! And thanks for reading!


	2. New Beginnings

The following day was Sunday. Mattie woke up and felt something she hadn't in awhile; happiness. She made her way downstairs to start the biscuits and set the honey out. She smelled coffee brewing already and thought Momma must have gotten up early. As she turn the corner, she heard humming coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Miss Mattie. Did you sleep well?" her Texas Ranger sung out. She smiled and walked over to him. "Good morning, Mr. LaBeouf. I slept very well. You made the coffee?" He smirked and handed her a cup of the magical brew. She breathed in the smooth smell then took a sip. She'd never fancied the stuff but it was growing on her. "Of course. It's the least I can do. My bed was comfortable, but a bit lonely. I had to stop myself from knocking on your door a few times. That was quite the kiss last night, was it not?" Mattie couldn't help but blush. "I would appreciate you not talking about that when Momma or one of the youngins could walk down and hear, Mr. LaBeouf." she admonished. He chuckled and took a sip of his cup.

"Charles, Mattie. Please call me, Charles. Mr. LaBeouf is so formal. I mean, what happens when we marry one day. Shall we call each other Mrs. LaBeouf and Mr. LaBeouf?" Mattie choked on her coffee. _"When we get married? When, not if." _she thought to herself. "Uh, oh. Mattie are you scared of the "M" word?" He was teasing her now; she knew it. Two could play at that game. She stood close to him,. leaned in, and said, "Only in front of all of our children." It was his turn to spit his coffee. "Oh, scared of children, are you?"

"What are you two yammering on about, Mattie?" Mattie jumped away from LaBeouf at the sound of her mother's voice. Momma laughed, "Why you look as though you seen a ghost Mattie dear. Good morning, Mr. LaBeouf." she said with amusement in her voice. "Mattie, set the table for me dear then fetch your sister and brother for me." Mattie started to busy herself with the table, but couldn't quite get as far as taking the dishes off the shelf before Mr. LaBeouf said he'd do it for her. Although she tried to insist on doing it herself, he would not take no for an answer.

After breakfast, everyone started to get ready for the day. Little Frank got dressed and washed up for school, while Momma readied Victoria. "Momma did you want me to walk the children down to the schoolhouse?" Momma shook her head, "No, no. You keep your friend company. The walk will do me good." Mattie sighed. What was she supposed to do? Show him the farm? Show him the ledger she keeps?

They stood on the porch waving as Momma disappeared down the hill with her siblings. Mr. LaBeouf wasted no time. He stepped closer to Mattie and put his good arm around her waste. She turned into his embrace and breathed in the smell of his jacket; leather and his pipe tobacco. She lifted her head and saw he was already eyeing her. She stood up on her tiptoes and he captured her lips. She wanted him. The desire was building up and she felt him harden. She moaned into his mouth causing him to hold her closer which caused him to hurt his arm.

"Damned this broken arm! You have no idea what I'd like to do to you. Six more weeks in this damn cast!" Mattie turned beet red. She knew what he'd like to do; she wanted it too. In six more weeks she'd be turning 17, and she would be considered an adult in Yell County. "We'll celebrate then. Your cast coming off and my turning 17 years of age." He whipped his head around and started to smile, "What kind of celebration, Mattie Ross?" She made her way back into the crook if his arm. "Well, I guess you will just need to wait and see, Mr. LaBeouf." She still could not bring herself to say his Christian name and she saw the annoyance in his fsce. "I'm sorry. I am just so accustomed to saying it, Charles." She smiled up at him and his face lit up hearing his name spill from her lips.

"Well, we can't just sit here and make googly eyes at each other all day. I need to start my work. If you would like to rest, feel free to use the chaise in the parlour." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed down the steps. "Well, now, wait a gosh darn minute, Mattie. I can help you. I can't just sit on my ass and not do a damn thing all day. What's first?" Mattie told him of the days chores. First she fed the hens. While they ate, she collected their eggs. Next she fed the pigs, goats, and cows. Next she checked on the cotton fields. Harvest was in about eight weeks. "How do you know when to harvest them, Mattie?" He seemed genuinely interested in learning more about the farm and how she ran it. She wondered if he was planning on extending his stay, but was afraid to ask. "Well, Charles, the bud splits, it pushes the cotton up. Once it begins to dry, we pick it from the spur. We are lucky to have some help at harvest. We do not pay the most during the picking but after we sell, each of our helpers receives a handsome bonus."

He was fascinated by her maturity and knowledge. He had never been attracted to younger women because of how naive and immature they could be, but Mattie Ross was something else. "God, Mattie, you really are nothing short of amazing, do you know that? You're just so smart and it's something I really admire about you." She smiled at him. She loved that he didn't fawn over her to tell her she's pretty, but to compliment her intelligence. "Thank you, Charles." The sound of his name again made him smile. He stepped up to her and leaned down to kiss her again. "In all my 28 years, I never met someone as special as you. I think I'll have a hard time leaving you for Texas."

So he did plan on leaving. He could see in her face that the mention of him leaving really hurt. "Mattie, I do need to go back you know?" She nodded her head looking despondent. "I have to pack up my things at the ranger station. They know I am retiring from the service. They knew it as soon as I lost Chase and broke my arm. I have nothing left in me. I already have a bum shoulder from when Cogburn shot me. I am getting up in age. I want more in life, now that I have you." Mattie didn't realize that she was crying until he used his calloused thumb to swipe tears from her cheek. "Now, don't cry my sweet girl. Come here." They embraced in the middle of the field. He rubbed her back gently as the held each other for what seemed like hours.

She looked up at him and studied his features. She had never felt the way he made her feel. She had plenty of men try, but none of them were even a thought in her mind. Charles P. LaBeouf was the only man she'd ever felt this feeling for, and Mattie Ross couldn't stop herself from saying the next words that came from her mouth, "I love you, Mr. LaBeouf." He stopped rubbing her back and felt his heart beat faster. "What did you say?" Mattie looked deep into the blue pools staring back at her. "I love you, Charles. I cannot help myself from saying it, but it is the strongest feeling that I have ever felt."

He kissed her and smiled. "I thought I'd be the first to say it but was too chicken shit to, then here you go." He chuckled and then hugged her close, kissing the top of her head., "And I love you too, Mattie Ross. More than you know." They walked back to the farmhouse, meeting Momma on the way back. She smiled knowing her little girl had found a man her husband would have been proud to call "son."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three weeks had gone by and the courtship of Mattie Ross and the Texas Ranger was the talk of the Summer Festival. All the men that had wanted the feisty, one-armed beauty of Ross Farm were green with envy, especially Rusty Sallinger. He looks as if he was ready to shoot Charles LaBeouf from across the hall. "Who's this guy eyeing us up, Mattie? If he keeps it up, I have a mind to do something about it." Mattie looked and saw Rusty. "Oh, that's Rusty Sallinger. He always hounds me for a date. His Paw Paw owns the big cattle ranch on the outskirts of town. He thought I should have been honored to have the chance to be his girl. I told him I heard how he treats women, like they are a punching bag. Thanks, but no thanks. That was about two months ago. I would have said no to 1,000 men because I already has this Texas Rodeo Clown that owned my heart." She smiled up at him.

The song ended so the pair walked over to get something to drink and check in on Momma, Little Frank and Victoria. "Mattie the children are getting tired so I think we are going to head back home if that us okay." Little Frank was rubbing his eyes and Victoria was yawning leaning against Momma. "Of course, go on and take the cart. We can walk home or catch a ride with Dr. Gibson and Sally." The good doctor and his daughter lived less than a mile from the farm. Sally was an old schoolmate of Mattie's. They had both graduated this past spring, and Sally was training under her father to take over his practice in a few years.

Mattie followed her mother and siblings out to the cart while LaBeouf chatted with the good doctor and his daughter, Sally. "Now, Momma. Be sure to tie the horses off before heading in the house. We shouldn't be too much longer. Maybe an hour." She gave her mother a quick kiss and watched her leave. She felt Charles come up behind her and wrap his arms around her. Then she realized his arm was not in his cast. "Not Charles!" her brain screamed. Before she knew it his hand was over her mouth and she was being pulled behind the hall.

"So, Mr. LaBeouf, you are going back to Texas soon?" Dr. Gibson inquired. "Yes, sir. Just to pack up the rest of my belongings and officially retire from the Rangers. I'm eager to get the rest of my life started." Sally smiled, "Are you going to ask for Mattie Ross's hand, Mr. LaBeouf? She is a lot to handle, that much is for certain." He didn't know if she was trying to make offense or not so he just remarked, "She's enough for me, and I think she's a saint to put up with me. I fell for her as soon as she sassed me the first time I met her." Sally nodded, "Good because she's the only true friend I have so you'd better treat her as such." He looked around. "She should have been back by now, don't you think?" He couldn't ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong.

Mattie woke up with a horrible aching head. She must've been knocked unconscious. It was dark and she didn't recognize where she was. "Hello? Can anyone hear me? Hello?" No answer. She was alone. How long had she been out? Where was she? Who had taken her? Suddenly, she heard boots walking toward her. Some light came into the room by the lantern the man held in his hand but her eyes could not focus to make out little more than his shape. "Who are you? Why have you taken me? Where are we? Please answer me." But he didn't. He continued to walk forward until he was next to where she lay on the ground.

He set the lantern down and tore her dress open. Mattie tried to hit him but then realized her arm was bound to a post. Her mind raced and she tried bucking him off of her. "You're a fighter; I like when they fight." he whispered in a rough, gravelly voice. She thought she recognized the voice but couldn't quite place it. He had a knife and began to cut her small clothes open. Mattie stayed still as she knew there was no use fighting. This monster was about to steal her innocence and there was nothing to do to stop it except to pray.

Meanwhile, LaBeouf and the Gibson sent out a search party for Miss Mattie Ross. He couldn't help. but notice another party guest missing. "Has anyone seen Rusty Sallinger?" Nobody had seen him for sometime. "Where exactly is his family's ranch? I have an awful feeling he is behind her disappearance. He seemed real sore at us earlier." Dr. Gibson went with LaBeouf to the Sallinger Ranch. They searched the grounds. Rusty's father, Wild Willy, was away on business, Rusty's mother claimed. She was at the main house and gave LaBeouf permission to search. It was dark except for one outbuilding that Dr. Gibson saw a flicker of light in. They rushed to the small cabin and tried the door but it was locked. LaBeof banged on the door and cried out, "Open this door! We know you have the girl, Rusty! It is no use hiding!"

Inside, Mattie heard her beloved Texas Jaybird. "Oh my, Rusty Sallinger, unhand me please. Don't do this. You are a good man or at least I thought you were." He ignored her and continued pulling her underwear down and ripping his pants down. Mattie started kicking her legs to try to get him off and stop him from forcing himself on her. That's when he hit her, and the light caught his face. It was not Rusty! "Mr. Sallinger! Why? Please don't do this!" Wild Willy kicked her legs apart and continued his assault as she heard the door being kicked open. "Get off of her, Rusty!" She heard LaBeouf yell and felt her assailant being pulled off of her.

"It's his father! My God, Willy, what in the Hell are you doing?" Dr. Gibson was shocked. "Mattie! My sweet girl, did he hurt you?" LaBeouf covered her up with his duster jacket. Mattie began to weep and shake. Luckily, they had come just in the nick of time just before Wild Willy Sallinger raped her. LaBeouf picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the house. Rusty Sallinger had just arrived and was there with his mother. "M-miss Mattie? What's happened?" he asked. He was genuinely worried. Mrs. Sallinger couldn't believe what she heard. She'd thought her husband was still away. He was clearly intoxicated, but that was no excuse for assault and attempted rape. The sheriff was on his way. In the meantime, Willy was hog-tied and awaiting arrest.

Mattie was shaken but she was tough. LaBeouf held her while Rusty ran into the house to fetch her a blanket. "My God, Mattie, I thought I'd lost you. I really thought for sure Rusty had gotten you, but his Pa?" Mattie shook her head. "Rusty may give a look, but he's a good guy. I had only met his father a handful of times. I don't know why he'd handle me so." She began to sob. She was beginning to realize what would have happened if they had not arrived in time. "What if he had, oh, I cannot even say it!" LaBeouf wanted to kill the man, but he knew his place was with his girl. "He would have ruined me for you. Oh, Charles!"

Rusty came with a quilt for her and looked ready to kill his pa himself. "Miss Mattie, I could shoot my pa. I don't know why he would do this. I'm so sorry. Mr. LaBeouf, I know there is nothing I can say to make this better. I like Miss Mattie a whole lot, that's true, but I hadn't even belly ached to my Pa about it. I really don't understand why he did this to her, you have to believe me." LaBeouf did believe him. He offered his hand to him and they shook. The sheriff arrived shortly after and took Wild Willy away. "There's already a mob gathering in town. Who knows if the bastard will make it through the night." He took him along with his deputy back to town for the judge to deal with him in the morning.

"I just want to go home. Momma will be worried sick." He nodded and carried her to Dr. Gibson's carriage. She fell asleep in his arms during the long trek home. His mind was racing. He'd almost lost her. He could not waste another moment. She was fast asleep as he ran his hands through her hair as he spoke softly, "I'm never leaving you out of my sight, Mattie Ross. I'm going to go to Texas to get my affairs in order, but you're coming with me. And when we get back to Yell County, I'm making you my wife." He leaned down and kissed her head. "I love you."


	3. Healing

When Mattie woke up the morning after her attack, she still felt rattled. As she opened her eyes, she saw her mother next to her bed in a chair, head down, asleep on Mattie's side. She didn't want to move and wake her, but her mother did either way. "Oh, my sweet girl. How are you feeling?" Momma whispered. "I feel okay, Momma. My wrist is sore and my back hurts but, other than that, I feel okay. I think I'm gonna get up and walk a bit. Do you think you can grab my housecoat?" With a nod, her mother got it and her slippers. As she got up, Mattie inquired, "Where is Mr. LaBeouf?" Within seconds she heard him, "Right here, Miss Mattie."

He came in and took her in his arms, not caring about impropriety or that her mother was nearby. "I'll leave you two be then. I'm gonna fix some breakfast." They stood there holding each other for what seemed like hours. "Thought I'd lost you." he said as he let out a shaky breath. Mattie curled into him and he kissed the top of her head. "Mr. La...umm, I mean, Charles?" He pulled away to look into her eyes. "Yes, Mattie?" he replied. "Are you leaving for Texas soon?" He wondered if she had heard him last night. "Yes, but I want you to come with me." He smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. "I, I can't go with you!" She began to sob into his shirt. "Well, why ever not?" he asked with pleading eyes. "This is my home. I don't want to live in Texas and in sin at that! I just can't, I'm sorry." He began to chuckle and she was taken aback. "What's so funny, you Texas Rodeo Clown?" Mr. LaBeouf grabbed as his heart as if shot. "You injure me, Mattie. You silly girl, I am not staying in Texas. Only gathering my belongings and my pension with the Rangers. I have every intention of coming back here, buying us a plot of land, and building us a home AS husband and wife. That is, if you'll have me." Mattie sat down on her bed stunned. "Are you asking me for my hand, Charles?" He got down in front of her and responded, "Yes. So, will you? Be my wife?" She sat forward and gave him a deep, longing kiss. "Yes, of course I will."

Once everyone was at the table for breakfast, Mr. LaBeouf announced his intentions to take Mattie as his wife. Momma was crying happy tears, and Little Frank was whooping so loud he startled Victoria into a crying fit. Mattie got up and picked her little sister up. "Hush now, Victoria. This is a happy occasion." She tickled her until her tears turned to giggles. Mr. LaBeouf watched her imagining their own child in her arms. He had never thought he'd settle down, but Mattie Ross was his and nothing else mattered. He announced he would go to the train station after chores and purchase their train tickets for Texas. He wanted to leave first thing tomorrow morning.

As they pulled up in their wagon, Mr. LaBeouf heard his name being called. "LaBeouf! LaBeouf! Over here!" It was the sheriff. "Mattie, dear. Stay in the wagon with Little Frank. I will be right back." Mattie looked as if she was about to argue. "Damn it, Mattie. Please, just this once, for the love of God, just listen to me." With a resigned sigh, Mattie agreed to stay put. She watched him as he walked away but then Little Frank wanted to show her the new marbles he'd gotten at the General Store with Momma the day before. By the time he'd finished, Mr. LaBeouf had already returned.

"Well, what do you say about heading over to the train station? After, we can get some lunch. Sound good?" Mattie nodded but said nothing. She was mad, he could tell. She stayed quiet until Little Frank left to say hello to a friend from school. "What did the sheriff want, Charles? Was it about me?" He nodded. "Judge says Wild Willy is going to jail for kidnap and assaulting you, but he could only serve less than a year, 5 years max. Says Mrs. Sallinger has asked for a divorce and is gonna move back to Conway with her sister." Mattie bit her lip, "And what happens when he gets out? Am I supposed to live in fear?" She let a small whimper escape but quickly composed herself when she saw her brother returning.

Later, after dinner was enjoyed, Mattie asked Mr. LaBeouf to join her for an evening stroll. "Mattie, I will never let anyone harm you. Not as long as I live, you know that?" Mattie stopped and turned to face him. She had tears in her eyes, threatening to spill out. "I love you, ya know. More than myself, so, that's saying something." That got her to laugh. "Imagine that. If Rooster Cogburn could hear you now, he'd drop his whiskey bottle." They laughed together as they continued their stroll. "I wanna show you something." Mattie grabbed his hand and led him to the back of the property where he'd never been. There was a large Sugar Maple tree.

She walked up to the tree and placed her hand on it then closed her eyes and breathed deep. "This was me and my Poppa's tree. We'd come out here after a long day on the farm during the summer months to get some shade and cool down. Sometimes we would doze off and wake to the sound of Momma calling us for supper. He would have loved you." Her breath caught in her throat as she choked out a sob. Within seconds LaBeouf had her wrapped in his arms. "I haven't been out here since the day before he left with Chaney for Fort Smith. I'm sorry. I didn't know how upset it would make me." He rubbed her back slowly, "Hush now. No apologies needed. I am truly honored that you trusted me with your special tree. I am sorry to have never known your Pa, Mattie, but I thank you for your sweet words. I hope he is watching down on us now with approval." Mattie sniffled then looked up at him. He wiped her tears off her face and kissed her forehead. "I don't." Mattie said matter of factly. He looked at her quizzically. "You don't, what?" She blushed and looked up into his piercing blue eyes, "I don't wish he was watching over us at this moment because, then, I couldn't do this." She went on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck as he snaked his arm around her waist. The kiss started out soft but grew into a heated display she hoped _nobody_ in the Heavens could see.

His mouth soon began to travel down her long neck causing a moan to escape Mattie's throat. "Mattie, if we don't stop, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself." he didn't want to stop, but he knew they couldn't continue. "You're right. I don't know what has come over me. I was almost brutalized last night and now I was ready to let you take me right here on this spot." LaBeouf internally kicked himself. It had been a couple years since he'd been with a woman. He wanted her, but he also wanted her to stay pure until their wedding night. Mattie thought she wanted this, but as soon as he stopped, her head began swimming with thoughts of shame. She was ready to give up her virginity and have premarital sex; give up everything she'd been taught at church. "Soon we will be wed, Mattie, but until then we must try to control our temptations. Come here." She nestled in under his chin. She fit there perfectly like a puzzle piece he'd been missing for so long.


	4. Changes on the Horizon

Momma, Victoria, and Little Frank waved from the station platform as Mattie and LaBeouf's train pulled away. Mattie stared out the window watching as they disappeared from her view. LaBeouf reached over and took her hand in his causing Mattie to finally look at him. "I have you all to myself, Mattie Ross. Glad I sprung for the private cabin." He looked at her with mischievous eyes. "Why, Mr. LaBeouf, I do believe you are trying to seduce me with your Texas jaybird ways." She teased as he leaned down and captured her lips. "Ain't hard to do. You're making it too easy." She playfully smacked his arm.

"So, once we arrive, we can check in to the hotel in town. While you get settled, I will take a wagon down to the Ranger barracks and get my belongings." Mattie looked down. "What's wrong, Mattie?" he asked. "I thought I could come with you. I really don't want to be alone." Of course she didn't. She'd been attacked days ago. He felt like an idiot and told her as such. It was agreed that she would sit with his Captain's wife while he gathered up his things and settled his affairs.

The hotel was bigger than four boarding houses put together. Mattie had never seen a building so extravagant. "Can you afford this? I mean, it seems so fancy." She stated matter-of-factly. He chuckled and answered, "Yes, Mattie. Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'Everything's bigger in Texas'? I know you were worried about impropriety, so I got a room with two beds. We're up on the third floor. The gentleman over there will grab our bags." She couldn't believe how wonderful and understanding he was being. Her heart swelled thinking about what their future held.

The young man that took their bags was very sweet and told Mattie everything there was to know about the hotel. "This here was built about 5 years ago. It took 2 years to build and I watched the whole thing because my Pa helped build it. He died last year; killed by some men he tried stopping from robbing our home. So, I took a job here to help my Momma. She works in the kitchens and my oldest sister, Sammie, watches the youngest two while we work. Anywho, you've got the best floor bc it's the only one with a private bathroom in each suite. The other floors share between each room, so it's a real mess when the other side forgets to lock the door. Ha, why just last night a lady walked in on a fella with his knickers down around his ankles with only a Sears and Robucks catalog to cover him up! There was quite the commotion!"

LaBeouf watched Mattie as the kid talked away. He just wanted to get to the room so she could get settled, and they could head off to the Ranger base. "Welp, here you fine folks are. Room 306. If you need anything, just give me a holler. Again, I am Freddy and I am here to help. Good day to y'all." Freddy finally left them and Charles excused himself while he cleaned up and changed. Mattie took her boots off and removed her coat to lay on her bed. The exhaustion from their long trip caused her to fall asleep.

* * *

Mr. LaBeouf watched her as she slept with thoughts of curling up next to her plaguing his mind. Instead he knelt down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead causing her to stir. "You fell asleep. You want to freshen up before we leave?" Mattie stretched and then yawned. She really was tired, but she did not want to be left alone so she got up and got ready. "If you're still tired, I can ask Captain Harker's wife Missy if you could lay in their parlor." Mattie looked aghast, "There is no way I am going to take a nap like a child or an old man, Mr. LaBeouf!" He looked annoyed, "Now, there's no need to yell and get hysterical, Miss Ross. It was just a suggestion. Do you really think I treat you like a child? I mean, we are ENGAGED for crying out loud!"

Mattie closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, "Charles, I apologize for my outburst. I guess I am so used to being treated with kid gloves that an honest suggestion out of concern for me got misconstrued." She looked at him with remorseful eyes which in turn calmed him down and he ttook her in his arms. "Mattie, I love you and only wish to protect you." His rough hand smoothly rubbed circles around her back. She started feeling the tingle starting between her legs like the other night at the tree. Just his touch seemed to make her body ache for him. She couldn't help what she did next.

She looked up, stood on her toes and captured his lips; kissing him with heated passion causing him to fall onto the bed behind them. Mattie straddled his hips and continued her assault on his mouth causing him to moan her name. She felt his hands grab her backside causing her to moan into his mouth and Mattie found herself grinding up against his belt buckle. This caused Charles to groan and he pulled away causing her to gasp. "What are we doing, Mattie? We gotta stop or I won't be able to control my urges." Mattie didn't want to stop. The feeling of his body against hers made her body react in ways she'd never felt before. "My body, it feels like it...needs you. I don't know how to explain it, but whenever I get close to you, it...reacts."

Charles LaBeouf understood too well what she meant. "Well, there are other things we could do without me taking your maidenhead." Mattie was intrigued, "Show me." Charles began to undress so she followed suit. Once they were both down to their britches, Charles told her to lay down. He laid down next to her. "First, I am gonna touch you over your clothes. If you want more, just tell me. After that I will kiss your breasts and if you are okay with that, I am going to touch you in between your legs. Okay?" Mattie nodded, clearly nervous. "And, do I touch you, Charles? Can I touch you down there?" He felt his cheeks heat up. He couldn't remember the last time he'd blushed. "You do what feels natural to you. I promise you, I will not complain."

Mattie's whole body trembled with anticipation as his hand came up to stroke her cheek. "So beautiful," he began to kiss her and his hands traveled to fondle her breasts through her camisole. Her nipples responded by hardening and his fingers brushed against them causing her to jump. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked to be sure. "No, I have just never been touched there. It felt good. You can do more; take my camisole off, if, if you want." She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth but she wanted him badly. He did as she asked and as he stared at her naked body, she started to become self-conscious. "I know I am not much to look at but," Charles stopped her by taking her nipple into his mouth causing her to moan his name. Licking the pert, pink nub and gently massaging her other breast. Her breath quickened as he locked eyes with her.

She whispered to him, "More." so he continued by moving to her other breast and putting his hand down her panties to touch her. "Oh my! Oh, Mr. LaBeouf!" He smiled at the formal name she loved to call him. She was wet and wanting more so he inserted his finger and began to rub her clit causing her more pleasure than she'd ever experienced in her life. "I want to touch you. I want to make you feel good. I want you, oh God help me, I want you so bad." Her words had him rock hard and felt him against her leg so reached her arm down to feel it through his underwear. She got brave and pulled them down freeing his cock, and she grasped it and began to stroke him. "Mattie, oh damn." For not having experience or knowing what to do, she wasn't disappointed in the reaction he gave her. It wasn't long before he became undone by her _handy work. _They were both ready for a nap after that and they dosed off.

* * *

When Mattie opened her eyes, Mr. LaBeouf had covered her in a blanket and was standing by the window looking out. She slowly sat up keeping herself covered by the blanket. "How long have you been awake, Charles?" He turned and walked toward her. "A few minutes. Did you sleep well?" She smile and nodded, "Very. Let me freshen up and we can be on our way then." She went into the bathroom and wiped down before re-dressing. When opened the door, her Texas Rodeo Clown was waiting for her. When she first laid eyes on him last year, he was smoking a pipe on the front porch of the Monarch Boarding House; big old hat, spurs on his boots, long duster jacket, and a sly smile. She been ill and woke up to find him watching her from a chair telling her he had thought about stealing a kiss or two. But he had no need for stolen kisses now, no, they were his for the taking.

* * *

"LaBeouf! You son of a gun! What took you so long?" Captain Harker was about a head taller than LaBeouf and just as loud. "James, hush, you're gonna scare his young lady with your cussing." Missy Harker was about 10 years older than Mattie and very pregnant. "Why, Mrs. Harker, you're absolutely glowing. How much longer until the baby arrives?" Charles walked hand in hand with Mattie to greet his friends. "The doctor was here earlier today. Says I could go any day now. And not a minute too soon. This little rascal is killing my back." Mattie stayed quiet while listening to the friends catching up. "Cap, Missy? This is my Mattie." LaBeouf said with a proud smile plastered on his face.

Mattie shook hands with the Captain, "Pleased to make your acquaintance sir. Ma'am." Missy took Mattie's hands in hers, "So this is the young woman our dear Charles talked about for over a year." Mattie blushed and LaBeouf looked at her and shrugged. "Yes, ma'am. We'll be getting married as soon as we get back to Arkansas." Captain Harker scoffed, "Arkansas? Now what's a Texas boy like you gonna go and do that for? What about your mama, LaBeouf? What's she think about this whole 'movin to Arkansas' business?" LeBeouf sighed, "She's fine with it. She's ecstatic that we are getting married. Says she'll finally get some grandbabies." Mattie shook her head at them and asked Missy if she could take a seat.

"It was a long train ride. If I could just sit, that would be lovely." Missy had her put her feet up on an ottoman and made them both some chamomile tea. The men excused themselves as they headed out to the Ranger barracks. Missy sat on the chair next to Mattie and rubbed her belly as she learned more about Mattie. "So, Charles says you hail from Yell County in Arkansas?" Mattie nodded, "Yes ma'am. Our family farm is there. It's just my momma and younger siblings, Little Frank and Victoria." Missy knew all of this of course. She'd learned all about this young girl he couldn't get out of his head. Her strength and courage to find the man who'd murdered her father. She knew that Mattie didn't know he slept sitting in a wooden chair while he waited to see if she'd live or die from the snake bite. The night she'd lost the arm and was out of the woods, he'd been called back to Texas. No, she wouldn't tell her that story. That was Charles LaBeouf's story to tell.


	5. Complicated

Time passed pleasingly between the two women, and Mattie felt she'd found a dear friend in Missy. "So, I said to him, 'You foolish man. Of course I'll marry you!' I mean he made such a beautiful appeal that I couldn't say no." Missy had just finished telling Mattie of the Captain's courting of her after the crazy way they met. She had just finished school and had taken a job as a Au Pair for a wealthy family. One night, the home was terrorized by a group of men. Having been the only girl growing up in her family, she'd been trained to defend herself. Missy hid the children in the attic with their mother and the house maid while she defended the home from the men. Killing two and running off the other three, she was able to protect the mother and her children from harm. Unfortunately, the children's father and his mother were not as fortunate.

The Rangers showed up a few hours later, and after hearing the events that transpired, and then seeing Missy was a young, beautiful woman who's countenance did not seem to reflect the warrior that was being described, they thought it an elaborate murder plot of the wife. When they tried to arrest Missy for the crime, she stomped on the Captain's foot, twisted out if his grasp, and showed him just what she was made of. Her temper and strength in that moment, had the Captain enraptured. She was released, and he began pursuing her the next day.

"Did they ever find the other men?" Mattie inquired. "No, they went into Indian territory to escape. Seems likely they were killed by Indians; at least that's what I hope happened." She stared into the fireplace, then shook her head as if clearing it of some long forgotten worry. "I wonder what's taking those men so long? I reckon they got stuck jabbering on with the rest of the Rangers. Oh!" Matttie watched as Missy doubled over in pain. She got up from her seat and rushed to Missy's side. "Are you alright, Missy?" Missy cried out in pain. "So, that's a no. Is it the baby?" Missy nodded her head while she tried to stand up. Mattie rushed over to help.

She got the heavily pregnant Missy to the chaise and had her lie back. "I'm gonna fetch the housekeeper and see if she can get us some clean towels and hot water, okay, Missy?" Without waiting for an answer, she ran out of the room. "Hello! We need help in here! Mrs. Harker is in labor!" An older lady and a young boy about Little Frank's age appeared. "Yes, ma'am. What can we do?" the housekeeper asked. "I'll need plenty of clean towels, a blanket, some hot water, and if you can send the boy to fetch Captain Harker and Mr. LaBeouf from the barracks. Oh! And some twine to tue tye chord off!" The young boy ran off as soon as Mattie finished her orders. She returned to Missy in the parlor.

Missy smiled at Mattie. "Thank goodness you know what to do, Miss Mattie. I would be all flustered and screaming otherwise. Oh! Argh! This hurts!" Missy was experiencing another contraction but her water had not yet broke. The housekeeper entered to parlor carrying most of the supplies Mattie requested as an older gentleman carried in 2 pails of hot water. "Here we are Miss. Harold, sweetheart, place the pails next to Mrs. Harker, dear. Thank you." Harold nodded, "Okay Maisy. Do you need anything else ma'am? the man named Harold inquired looking to Mattie for instructions. "No, thank you sir. Has the little boy returned?" He shook his head 'no' and shuffled out of the room. Mattie really hoped they'd get here before Missy's water broke.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, Missy cried out, "Oh no! I think I just pee'd! How embarrassing!" Mattie couldn't help but chuckle, "No, goodness me! That's the water breaking, Missy. The baby will be here soon. You're gonna feel the urge to push, but don't until I tell you to, okay?" Missy nodded. Mattie only knew what to do bc she'd been there when her momma had birthed Victoria and one other time when her neighbor gave birth as Mattie was watching her other children. Within an hours time, Missy was in a lot of pain and there was still no sign of Mr. LaBeouf or the Captain. "Missy, I think it's time for you to start pushing!" Mattie yelled over the young woman's cries of pain. "Mrs. Harker, ma'am, my boy's back with Captain Harker and Mr. LaBeof. Shall I send him in?" the housekeeper interrupted. "No, Martha! I don't want him to see me like this! OH LORD JESUS! It burns Mattie! It burns!" Mattie looked and could see the baby's head crowning.

"Ma-martha, please come hold Missy's leg up. I'm sorry Missy but I am gonna need your husband to hold your other leg up for me." Missy cried out in pain again. Mattie yelled out to the men in the hall, "Captain Harker! We need you in here!" He came running and looked scared shitless. "Get on the other side of her and hold her leg up just as Miss Martha's doing, okay." He nodded and obeyed the young girl's order. In the hall, outside the room, Mr. LaBeouf smiled knowing that his Mattie was so level-headed and knowledgeable in high stress situations like childbirth. He wondered how long it would be until they had their own brood. He could hear her voice soothing Missy. "Okay, good job, Missy. The head is out. You're doing so wonderfully! Just a few more pushes and your baby will be in your arms. Charles! I need you to place a clean blanket across Missy's chest for the baby." LaBeouf turned beet red, but did as he was asked then rushed back out to the hall.

A few minutes later, he heard the cries of a baby and laughter from a relieved room of people. Mattie came out of the room, pale but smiling and crashed into LaBeouf's arms. "You did it, Mattie girl! I'm so proud of you." He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled up against him. "Oh, Charles. She's perfect." They entered the room where Martha was cleaning up and the Harker's were fawning over their new daughter. "Congratulations, Cap!" He said as he clapped his old friend on the back. "Oh, LaBeouf! Isn't she darling?" Missy smiled up at him. He looked at the baby. She looked like a cherub with her porcelain skin, rosy cheeks, tiny lips, and blond curls. "My God! Look at all of that hair. Guess the baby got all the hair her daddy lost!" The three friends laughed. Mattie watched from the doorway with a smile plastered on her face.

"Have you chosen a name?" Missy looked to her husband and he nodded. "Well, we were thinking of calling her Charlie Rose after our very best friend in the world if that's okay with you." Missy smiled and LaBeouf shook the Captain's hand. "You son of a gun. That's great! My goodness. Mattie! Come here, my girl!" Mattie walked over. "This little girl here is Charlie Rose." She smiled and lovingly stroked the child's chubby arm. "Hello, Charlie Rose. I'm Mattie Rose Ross." LaBeouf looked at Mattie and then Missy. "Missy? Did you know that Mattie's middle name was Rose?" Missy laughed, "No, just a happy coincidence!"

* * *

A few days later, the friends said goodbye, promising to travel to Arkansas for their wedding in a few weeks. Mattie was even more enamored with Charles LaBeouf by the time they arrived back in Yell County. They'd explored each other in intimate ways during their trip to Texas, Mattie made a friend, delivered her new friend's baby, and spent time with the new baby named after her future husband and, unwittingly, her as well. Mattie's momma and sister, Victoria, were waiting on the train platform when they arrived. "Mattie!" Victoria cried out and ran to her waiting arms. "Sissy, I missed you. You were gone too long." her little sister said as she buried her head in her older sister's skirt. "Come on over here, Victoria." She jumped up into LaBeouf's arms and he plopped her up on her shoulders. "Momma, where's Little Frank?" Mattie walked and gave her mother a hug and kissed her cheek. "Oh, he got into a fight at school so he was not allowed to come." Mattie gasped, "A fight? What happened?" Her mother shook her head. "It was the nephew of that disgusting Wild Willy, Brady. He said some vulger things to Little Frank about you and he socked him right in the eye. The boy deserved it, but since Little Frank hit him, he was suspended from school for two weeks." Mattie felt sick to her stomach. She had not thought about her attacker for days.

As they loaded the wagon, they noticed a commotion happening at the sheriff's station. "Stay here, ladies. I'm going to check this out." LaBeouf ran off towards the crowd gathering. He disappeared for a few minutes and then came running over. "We've gotta get to the farm! Come on!" Mattie helped her momma get into the wagon and then Victoria. "What is it? What's the matter?" Mattie asked as she hopped up and LaBeouf helped her by grabbing her hand. "There's been a jailbreak. He's gotten out!" Mattie didn't need to ask who. She knew. Deep down in her gut she knew. Wild Willy was out...he was out for revenge.


End file.
